


You're Worth The Risk

by faith_xx_love



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faith_xx_love/pseuds/faith_xx_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She might be temporarily powerless but she would still give it her all to help him… even if it meant risking revealing her identity. </p><p>Inspired by Episode 17 – Antibug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth The Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcada/gifts), [arishia (OptimisticShipper)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticShipper/gifts), [michigopyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michigopyon/gifts), [AmyNChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/gifts), [asterbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/gifts).



“Ladybug?” 

He sounded so happy, so hopeful that she could practically hear the smile in his voice. And panic rose within her when he turned his head slightly towards the back.

“ _Please_ don’t look back!” She whispered, her words coming out a little too harsh than she intended to, and she saw him snapped his head to the front. He had frozen completely, his ears straight; he was more alert than ever. “I-I’m sorry… I’m not transfo—“

“I know.” He cut her off. His tone was so sincere and understanding that she briefly stopped untying the rope on his legs. “Don’t worry, My Lady.”

Marinette released a breath she did not know she was holding and she felt foolish for explaining herself. After all, she had already placed her full trust in him since day one and never once did he ever try breaking it. She knew he would not sneak a peek at her.

“…Thank you.” She whispered gratefully and placed her full weight down on his staff so that he would not fall, proceeding to undo the knot. Her fingers trembled and her heart thumped rapidly and painfully in her chest.

Time was running out. Antibug could be here any second.

She knew she was risking her all when she came to rescue Chat.

She was risking having her identity revealed.

Not only to her partner, but also to Antibug and eventually the whole world because Marinette was acutely aware that a helicopter was flying around, following Antibug with their cameras.

She was sweating profusely, her hands clammy, and she hoped that the couches around her would give her some coverage from the skies above. 

She pulled at Chat’s staff with a grunt. _Two more knots to go._

Hearing a few soft thumps on the roof sent a few warning bells off inside her head and her brain screamed at her, telling her to get away but she could not.

She would not be able to bear seeing him fall several floors down to the ground. She did not even want to imagine what would become of him if that were to happen.

She would not let him go through this.

She would not let him fall. 

“One mo—“

But Chat did not even let her undo the ropes on his chest. With his hands and legs finally freed, he brought his hands forward and grabbed his staff, the ropes coming loose easily and he swung up and onto his pole, facing Marinette with his eyes closed.

Marinette nearly let out the loudest yelp when he faced her, her hands flying to her heart which had almost leapt out of her chest.

“You should go now, my Lady,” He smiled at her. “Thank you… for saving me.”

It hurt her to see him so considerate and loyal. But she could not reveal herself to him, or anyone else, no matter what.

 _“Sometimes your heart tells you one thing but a great superhero always listens to her head.”_ She remembered telling Tikki and since then, it had become her mantra. 

Her brain told her to leave Chat Noir alone but her heart told her to stay, even if it meant risking to be seen out of costume.

This time she had went along with her heart and she did not regret it.

“Any time, kitty,” Marinette said before running off, making sure to put some weight in her steps so that he could hear her leaving the balcony.

_Because I know you would do the same for me._


End file.
